My Lovely Vocaloid
by Bed1993
Summary: What happens when MR.Harvey moves to Japan and encounters our favorite Vocaloid's this is a crossover.
1. Chapter 1

My lovely Vocaloid Rating T

OK this is my second story so far it's a crossover Vocaloid and the Lovely bones. I checked and there are no crossovers for this. I for one did not like how the movie ended so I thought I could try and do my own story with one of my favorite things Vocaloid. So disclaimer time I do not own Vocaloid or the Lovely Bones let's do this thing. Warning character death will happen sometime in the story parings is MikuxLen and RinxMikuo.

Chapter 1

Hino, Tokyo 3:00 pm normal pov

Len Kagamine was waiting outside the school yard for the bus with his IPod on he was listening to Foster The People. And humming along and watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees when Miku and Rin came up behind him and startled. Him making him jump "Holy guacamole, guys you're going to give me a heart attack, one of these days" said a slightly flustered Len "Well serves you right leaving me and Miku, all alone outside the classroom we could have been, kidnaped by some crazy psycho and killed, and you would have never seen your beautiful sister again and would have fallen in a, deep dark depression and died" Len looked at. His sister like she was insane "Maybe you're the crazy one Rin" Said Len and laughed at a glaring Rin, Miku giggled a bit "Come on guy's the bus is here lets go home" they then proceeded to aboard the bus and started there ten minute ride home.

When they arrived at their destination they quickly got off the bus at their nice little suburban community. Miku, Len and Rin lived side by side one another for a long as they could remember their two story brick houses were the oldest in the quaint little neighborhood "So does anyone have a date for the school dance" Rin asked. Miku shook her head and said "No one has asked me yet Rin how about you Rin?" Miku asked as they were walking down the street "Well I think Mikuo is going to ask me Miku that's the reason I brought it up to see if it's ok with you because he's you're brother and all" said Rin. Miku smiled and said "It's ok Rin I Don't mind you're my best friend and you two will make a great couple" Rin blushed a bit "Thanks' Miku maybe a certain someone will ask you" said Rin waging her eyebrows at Miku. "Who Rin?" asked Miku looking confused Rin looked and pointed at Len who had his I Pod on and wasn't paying attention to the two girl's "Oh Len well maybe if he wants to I don't mind but does he like me?" Miku asked. "I'm not supposed to say this but he does like you and he was going to ask you on Friday" said Rin Miku looked happy "Well then tomorrow we need to go dress shopping" said Miku "So that we can look hot at the dance" Rin said Miku agreed.

As they were approaching their houses they noticed a moving van in the driveway of a house that had been vacant for a while "Oh were getting new neighbors I hope there nice" Miku said Rin nodded her head in agreement. Len then decided to join the conversation "Well let's go see who it is" said Len Miku and Rin ran to catch up with him they walked around the truck and saw who it was. They saw an older man who looked like he was in his late 30's or early 40's he had a pair of plaid blue jeans and a green turtleneck sweater he had a comb over hair style. And a pair of weird glasses he saw them then "You know it's not nice to stare without introducing yourselves" he said "Oh sorry I'm Miku Hatsune and these are my friends Len and Rin Kagamine and you are?" he smiled "My name is George Harvey but you can call me Mr. Harvey I have just moved here from Tennessee I thought the change would do me some good" Mr. Harvey said with a smile. Len had a funny felling in his stomach when Mr. Harvey smiled he didn't know why bet something inside him was telling him not to trust Mr. Harvey. "Well we need to go Mr. Harvey we have homework to do it was nice meeting you" said Len Mr. Harvey frowned "Do you really have to go I could use some help with some boxes and I would love to get to know you Miku and Rin better I don't relay know anyone here yet since I am new in town" Mr. Harvey said. Now Rin had a funny felling "Umm no thank you Mr. Harvey maybe some other time we don't want to worry are parents" "Well good bye it was nice meeting you Miku, Rin and Len I hope I do get to meet you again' Mr. Harvey said with a wave and headed towards his house. Miku Len and Rin headed home as well not knowing that Mr. Harvey was watching them from a window Mr. Harvey thought to himself "_Well now that Miku girl sure is pretty I just might have to pay her a visit one way or another" _Mr. Harvey smiled evilly already plotting his evil schemes.

"That man was kind of giving me the creeps" Rin said looking back at their new Nabors's house " I agree with you Rin there's something off about him you don't invite kid's that you just meet in your house without meeting their parents first" Len and Rin nodded in agreement with one another Miku just scoffed "You guy's read to many mystery novels about psychos and killers I'm sure he's just a nice old man who's lonely and we shouldn't gossip about someone we just meet" Miku said "I guess you're right Miku but he is still a stranger and we need to be careful until we know him better he may be are next door neighbor but we know nothing about him" said Rin "Well I'll agree with you on that Rin maybe we can have a welcome to the neighborhood party for him and then he can meet are parents and feel welcomed to the community" Miku said. The trio smiled and walked home were they made their plan's for the upcoming week and the party.

Well that's it for chapter 1 I hope you guy's liked it and if you notice any grammar flaws don't be afraid to tell me and I will fix it I would like a few pointers if you have any I always want to try my best and I am new at this so give me any advice that you have. And I know this is a crossover but it will be with the normal stories. 


	2. Chapter 2

My Lovely Vocaloid

Chapter 2

Well first I want to thank Crystalyna and Ch0c0chat0 for your reviews and criticism. And further more I will try to do my best at my stories for you my lovely readers' ok disclaimer time. I do not own Vocaloid read and enjoy .

Hino, Tokyo Miku's pov

I had just got home from school, with Rin and, Len and meeting our new neighbor, Mr. Harvey he seemed nice enough. But I wasn't too sure; hopefully he will be a nice new edition, to our neighborhood as I was thinking this I heard Mikuo, walk through the door.

"Hi Mikuo I'm upstairs working, on my homework".

"Hey Miku you should have been at, the park I totally, kicked but today. I am the king of sports".

I just rolled my, eyes my brother can be so conceited at times.

" Any way Mikuo, I meet our new neighbor today, his name is George Harvey I think he's nice, but Len, and Rin, think he's an insane person,. I told them they read too many, mystery novels I think he's just an old, man with no friends at least not yet I. Hope he will, find some like another old person.

I said this as I walked down the stairs; I was in my comfy clothes, Mikuo was raiding the pantry eating, some cookies and chips, and drinking some diet Pepsi I, walked over and grabbed some while, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"So what do you think, of Mr. Harvey?"

"I heard of him, Piko, and Dell said, he was running away from the law, for some crime he committed like Michael Myers or. Something like, that I think he's a creepy old man"

"Not you too Mikuo, why doesn't anyone think he's just a, nice old man sure he might seem, a little bit weird but I'm sure. He's just a nice old man that's why, I am going to ask mom and dad, to trow a welcome to the neighborhood, party and I want you and, Rin and Len to help and, that's finale."

I said with a huff and went back up stair's leaving Mikuo, alone with he's negativity I'll show them all, that's he's a normal old man who has, nothing to do with. Michael Myers but anyway I have, more pressing matters to attend to like what kind, of dress I should get for the dance. I went to my room and got my 17 magazine, and started circling the designs I liked, but I started getting sleepy.

So I closed my eyes and dreamt of the dance, I was in a beautiful black strapless dress with. Ruffles at the bottom, my hair was in curls and I was wearing high heels everything, was beautiful. And Len was my date he was in a black tux, and looked extremely handsome I blushed when he kissed my, hand. We danced ate and drank, punch I was having the time of my life, Rin was with Mikuo I gave her a thumps up and then me and Len went, out to the. Balcony the sun was setting it was like, a movie scene me and Len looked at one another, our eyes meet holding a hypnotic trance between us, our lips moving closer we were just an inch apart, I closed my eyes only to be awaken by my brother saying it was dinner, time.

I was in shock it took me, a second to realize I was in my, room and not about to kiss Len I was sad but got up anyway, and trudge downstairs why did Mikuo have to wake me up at the moment, I was about to kiss Len well I know what to do about that I'll just pour ice cold water on him in, the morning ah sweet revenge when I got downstairs. I saw mom and dad at the dinner table with Mikuo, I sat down and we said prayers and started to eat, we had curry and rice.

"So what did everybody do today?"

My mom asked

"Well I meet our new neighbor, today Mr. Harvey I was thinking that we could, have a welcome to the neighborhood party, because some people are starting rumors about him."

I glared at Mikuo; he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his, head.

"Anyway I just thought it was a nice, idea and since you guys, are on the neighborhood committee that we, could do that".

My mom and dad, looked at one another and nodded in agreement

"OK Miku we well, throw a welcome to the neighborhood, party do you know anyone who, will volunteer?"

"Why yes I do me Mikuo, Rin and Len, will be happy to help".

I said with a smirk that will teach them, not to judge someone, so quickly we finished dinner and I went, up to my room and called Rin, to tell her about the party. She was mad at first but after, I told her that it would be the perfect time for, Mikuo to ask her out she, got excited and we made plans, to go shopping at the mall, after school tomorrow we. Talked for a while then it was time for bed, I said good night to my brother and, parent's.

I got ready for bed, said my prayers and turned off, the light and had sweet dreams of Len all Night long.

Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you all liked it R&R. Oh before, I go has anyone heard of the new Project Diva Extend? I am saving up for it. Well good bye my lovely reader's ta-ta for now :D.


	3. Chapter 3

OK I want to say that I am sorry, for the late update's my laptop broke and I had to buy a new one so to, make it up to you all I will post two chapters for all my lovely reader's.

Well that's about it and I haven't written in awhile so I'm a bit rusty so sorry for any grammar, mistake's anyway: disclaimer I do not own Vocaloid in any way shape or form. Please enjoy the story

Rin's pov: time 6:00 a.m.

I was having a peaceful dream, about frolicking through a field of oranges dancing and singing. The Sweet Orange song, and was about to be crowned the Queen of the orange's when.

I was disturbed by a loud commotion next door I shot up and looked around; the noise was coming from Miku's house. Grumbling I got up and went to the window and opened it, I heard a lot of shouting and caught a few of the words.

"Miku"

"Wet"

"You're going to die"

I shook my head

"There at it again"

I mumbled I shut the window and walked, to my closet.

"I might as well get ready; no one can sleep around here anyway"

I pulled out one of my uniforms got my bow went to the bathroom and started, getting ready for the day humming a little tune as I brushed my hair.

"Man I wish Miku and Mikuo would, get along better that was a great dream"

Sighing I walked out of the bathroom and went, downstairs to my surprise Len was already down there at the table eating a banana and drinking banana milk.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice poured me a glass and sat down.

"Why are you up so early?"

"You didn't hear all that noise; you would think that world war 3 broke out"

"Yea I heard it all right, woke me up from the most beautiful dream I ever had"

Len looked at me with his eyebrow arched.

"Was it the one; where you dance in your underwear in the rain with flying oranges all around you? Or was it the one with you in a field being the orange Queen? "

"The second one"

I said as I took a sip from my drink Len nodded his head and said

"In my dream I was, the Banana King and it was National Banana day"

Len was drooling from the mouth by the time, he finished his story and I thought I was bad we ate our food and I cheeked the clock; it was 7:30 we got our backpack's and headed, out the door.

I know that was painfully short I'll try to make the next one longer, anyway I'll post the second chapter in a day or to tell me how you liked it and have a great week.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok as promised the second chapter I do not own Vocaloid please enjoy My Lovely Viewers.

Miku's pov 6:30 A.M Monday 

I woke up my evil plan in mind; pour an ice cold bucket of water on Mikuo, revenge for waking me up from my romantic dream with Len-kun.

Battle stations ready; I went into my bathroom got the bucket, opened my door walked across the hall opened my brother's door, tiptoed to his bed he seemed so innocent so peaceful in his little dream world, perfect I hosted the bucket above my head and plop the water came splashing down on Mikuo, his eyes shot open he started yelling like a banshee waving his arms and legs like a chicken, I started laughing my head off when Mikuo whipped his head in my direction.

"Oh Oh" I said and started running, for my life Mikuo right behind me screaming like a maniac, I looked back big mistake his eyes were filled with furry he was foaming at the mouth, I yelped and kicked it in to high gear with Mikuo right behind me.

"Miku get back here, I'm all wet because of you just wait until I get my hands on you, you're going to die."

We kept up our little chase, I was thinking I was going to make it but I slipped a fell with a thud, I know I fell for like 5 seconds but to me it seemed like forever until I reached the floor my, head was spinning until everything mixed together it must have been two minutes before I was able to see strait when, I could I didn't like what I saw Mikuo was right in front of me glaring right at me I looked up and said.

"How's the weather up there?" I asked giving a sheepish smile.

Mikuo just stared at me, for what seemed like the longest I was starting to wonder if the cold water had put him in shock when he burst out laughing this surprised me maybe that water did something to him.

"Mikuo are you ok?" I asked worried that I had mentally deformed my brother.

Mikuo stopped and wiped his eyes and looked, down at me.

"Yea I'm fine but I'm still angry at you."

I looked at him "Then why did you start, laughing at me?" I quested

"Because you are so random, I can't help but laugh at you but anyway why did you pour water on me?"

I looked at him should I tell the truth; and risk Mikuo making fun of me and teasing me for a month or should I lie, hmm decisions decisions.

"I did it for a joke a laugh"

"Is that so well the only way to please me, is to give me all your leeks for a month."

"What that's ridicules" I stuttered

"That's the deal take it or leave it, and believe me you should take it" Mikuo said with a menace in his voice.

"Fine" I muttered angrily

Mikuo smiled "Good girl now let's get ready for, school" Mikuo ruffled my hair and walked away humming.

I just sat there shocked "How did this happen?" I shook my head in disbelief and walked to my room.

Hoped you liked it R&R please


End file.
